Love Found In Snow
by Xerexs
Summary: The third chapter is up! A very sweet Serena and Darien get-together fic. Romance and humor, the best of both worlds! Serena finally gets picked up for her date! I absolutely love feedback so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you so much! :P
1. A New Nickname

1 AN: This is my first fanfic ever! Please review and tell me what you thought. I will continue this story based on your responses. Please give me some slack for using the NA names and stuff like that. Thanx for taking the time to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon than you should get your head checked!  
  
2  
  
3 Love Found in Snow  
  
By Xerexs  
  
"So Dare, you waiting for Serena to come in or what?" Andrew asked as a smirk spread across his lips when he saw the horrified look on Darien's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?!!! Man, that's not even funny!" Andrew laughed and poured Darien another cup of coffee.  
  
"Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. It just seems to me that you always happen to be around when you know she'll be here. You always come here right before she shows up and you leave as soon as she's gone. I'm starting to feel neglected over here. You argue with Serena more than you talk to me, your best friend! I feel so used!" Andrew held his heart as his face contorted with fake hurt.  
  
"Knock it off already!" Darien threw his napkin at Andrew's face and focused back on his coffee.  
  
Andrew had always been there for Darien when he needed him. He was always ready to listen or give advice. Of course what's a best friend without a bit of teasing.  
  
"Oh my, did I strike a nerve? Come on Dare it's so obvious to me that you like her. You two are practically made for each other! Why don't you fill me in? You know, before I became your excuse to see Serena I was your best friend!" Andrew said as he started to wipe the counter.  
  
"Andrew I have no idea what you're."  
  
~BAM!~  
  
Darien swiveled on his stool. His eyes landed on a very flustered Meatball Head standing by the door she had just slammed against the wall. 'Wow, she certainly knows how to make an entrance.'  
  
Darien could hear her huffing loudly and he could tell by her pink nose and flushed cheeks that she must have been running outside in the cold. Her knee-length blonde hair was up in its usual style, a bun on either side of her head with the excess hair gracefully streaming from each. Serena was dressed in her usual school uniform, although now because of the cold weather she wore knee socks with her pleated skirt. 'For a 16 year old she is quite cute, alright so she's absolutely flawless. I'm only 20, there's not that much of an age difference. What am I thinking? If her father knew what just went through my mind he'd probably run me over with his car!'  
  
"Oops! Sorry Andrew!" Serena squealed as she shut the glass door as carefully as possible. "I will never get used to that door!"  
  
"My dear Meatball Head, don't be too hard on yourself. Not everyone knows how to open a door." Darien said with a hint of sarcasm while a his lips curled with a smirk on his adorable face.  
  
"Grrrrrr! Don't even start Darien, I'm in too good a mood! I passed my math test today and it just started too snow!" Serena yelled as she looked out the window and saw the glittering flakes hit the ground.  
  
"Congratulations Sere! Here have a hot chocolate on the house. Maybe it will warm you up a bit. I can't believe they make you wear those skirts in the winter!"  
  
"Andrew you're the best! You know exactly how to make me happy. What would I do without you?" Serena gushed as she plopped herself down on the seat next to Darien.  
  
"It's not that complicated Meatball Head. I mean anything involving chocolate makes you happy. It's not very hard too understand." Darien said as he took a sip of his coffee. He always hated it when Serena got too chummy with Andrew, although he had always tried to suppress that spark of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, well if you understand so well then why do you always make me so miserable? Hmmmm?" Serena took a sip of her hot chocolate and answered her own question, "Now I remember, it's because you're an evil little ugly imp sent from hell to torture me everyday by calling me Meatball Head. But I've always wondered why you're so unoriginal. I thought that being the supposed superior intellect that you are you'd be able to invent some new forms of torture." Being very satisfied with her answer Serena stopped babbling and downed the rest of her hot chocolate rather quickly.  
  
"Serena you're too much! You're the only one I know that can actually diss Darien. For that one you get another hot chocolate, this one with extra marshmallows!" Andrew couldn't help but chuckle as he passed Serena her new cup and went to help some little kids trying the figure out a Sailor V video game.  
  
Darien was still gaping at Serena. Not only had she majorly dissed him, but his best friend had commended her on it. Worst of all, he hadn't thought of a witty comeback and he always had a witty comeback.  
  
"Alright, out with it already. What kind of insult are you gonna throw at me. You know you haven't made fun of my nose in a while. You could tell me that I wear my skirt too short. Oh, I know! You could fire a couple of classic short jokes at me. Come on let's just get it out of the way now. You don't need to drag out the misery!" Serena's face was turning bright red as she was spouting out at Darien with more anger in her voice than she had intended.  
  
Serena was sick and tired of Darien arguing with her. 'Sure he's attractive, older, smart, and attractive. Okay so he's absolutely gorgeous! I've always thought that he teased me in good fun, but sometimes he's so cold I wonder if he really is the conceited jerk that I accuse him of being. Sometimes he can be so immature!' She'd had a crush on Darien for a while now, even though she would never admit it to anyone. Something in her heart had told her that Darien was a good guy, she knew she just needed to see past all of his shortcomings. 'I just wish that he wasn't so persistent in pushing me away.'  
  
'I think I might have finally pushed Serena too far. She looks like she's about to hyperventilate! She's never been this upset before. Quick Darien, say something to lighten the mood.' Darien could never come straight out and apologize to Serena, that just wasn't part of his nature. 'I'll just use some slick words and butter her up a bit. Hey this could be fun if I play my cards right, I can't wait to see the expression on her face. She may even be chummy with me for once! This is going to be classic!'  
  
"Your nose is perfect and I certainly don't mind the view that your skirt gives me, and I'm not an evil little ugly imp sent from hell. I just love it when your nose gets all wrinkled and your face turns bright red when you're mad at me. I don't want you to think being with me is torture. You know I can be a nice guy when I want to be."  
  
What came out of Darien's mouth hadn't exactly been what he had in mind. Darien had said all this with a calmness that had surprised even him. Darien hadn't realized the full extent of what he was saying until he actually said it out loud. He had gone a little overboard, he never thought he would say that with the sincerity that he had. It sounded more like an apology than a few slick words. The strange part was that he knew what he said was true. All Darien could do was stare at his coffee, now he didn't want to see the expression on Serena's face.  
  
"What?" Serena's voice quivered with what she realized was hope. 'Why should I care what his motives for my torture are?' Now Serena was gaping at Darien. She was hopeful but she was still disbelieving. 'He sounded so calm, almost gentle. Maybe there's hope. but why is he telling me all this now?'  
  
Darien still couldn't face her. Not after what he had just said, not after what he had just admitted to himself. 'Great, she's staring at me. I have to cover this up, but how can I do that without her hating me. Who am I kidding? She already hates me! Why did my mouth have to work faster than my brain?'  
  
The silence was driving her crazy. Her little heart couldn't take it. 'Did he mean what he just said? Why wasn't he saying anything? Why is he so fascinated by his coffee? I can't take this anymore!'  
  
"Darien. please say something." That was all that she could quietly force out of her mouth. 'Great one Serena, you just set yourself up for a major letdown! What do you expect him to say now? That he's madly in love with you? That's laughable! Maybe it's not, maybe I should have a little faith, it could happen! Yeah sure, you could also study but that's not going to happen either.' Serena was now officially over the edge. Having an argument with yourself isn't a sign of a mentally stable person. Now Darien really had come up with a new form of torture, his silence was worse than his teasing.  
  
Darien could tell that he had let the silence go on for too long. 'She sounded almost desperate for me to say something. What does she expect me to say? Wait does that mean that she. could she possibly. maybe. like me? Yeah right, dream on Romeo. Why did I put myself in this situation anyway?'  
  
"I . uh. Serena."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Never mind, just forget it."  
  
"What? Just forget it? Forget what just happened? How can I? You were the one who decided to unload all of this on me right now! I can't just forget it Darien. I don't want to just forget it. Do you realize that this whole time I thought you hated me. now I'm not sure what to think." Her voice quivered as Serena fought back tears with all her might.  
  
Darien gathered all the courage he could muster. He took his eyes off his coffee and looked to his side. His eyes landed on the pretty girl with gorgeous blue eyes sitting next to him. Their eyes met and Darien gasped at what he saw. He could see that her eyes were glazed over and she was holding back tears. 'Why would she cry over me? How could I make her cry over me, I really am a jerk! I have to stop this.'  
  
"Don't cry Serena, you should never cry because of an evil little ugly imp like me. I could never hate you Serena." Darien placed his hand on Serena's, which had been delicately resting on the counter. Darien wanted with all his heart to see her happy again. He was trying to lighten the mood; he couldn't stand to see her cry. Even when he teased her she would never cry over it, at least he hoped she didn't.  
  
"You really don't hate me?" Serena was still a bit skeptical. She definitely didn't want to get her hopes up. She had seen something in Darien's stormy blue eyes that had surprised her to say the least. They had been gentle and caring, it was almost like his eyes were pleading with her to be happy, she didn't want to give that up. Serena suddenly realized that his warm hand was resting on hers. She turned and gazed at his hand a little unsurely. When her gaze returned to Darien she met the same stormy dark blue eyes that seemed so gentle and calming to her.  
  
Darien couldn't help but chuckle. Serena seemed so confused and so hopeful. He didn't want this feeling to end. Darien's hand was enjoying the feeling of her cool hand against his. Darien's eyes were enjoying the sky blue eyes that were looking at him so intently, they almost seemed to be searching his soul. 'Why didn't I ever see her this way before? I can't let things go back to the way they were. Not after having a taste of what being close to her can be like.  
  
"Really Serena. I could never hate you. No one could ever hate someone like you. I'm sorry if I made you think that, I had no idea that you took our little sparing sessions so seriously. You know that I'm not a very social person; teasing you was the only way I knew how to talk to you. I know it's pathetic, but it's the truth." Darien watched Serena's face very closely; he really hoped that she understood what he was saying. He wanted so badly to just be given a second chance.  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. Her head tilted slightly to the side and she brought her free hand to her chin while she let the full effect of his words sink in. 'He was so honest, this is better than anything I ever hoped for! Maybe this means we can start over. Wait a sec, did my big conceited jerk just call himself pathetic? Oh this is just too much.' Serena started to giggle as she thought about Darien calling himself pathetic. Serena took her hand from her chin and placed it on top of Darien's hand. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked at Darien and saw that he was waiting for her to accept his apology.  
  
"My dear Darien, there's no need to deflate your huge ego by calling yourself pathetic. I'm very proud of you Darien. Do you realize how large a bridge you crossed today? You actually apologized to me, and you didn't even call me Meatball Head in the process! I think we should start over, this time we could try to be friends. What do you say?" Serena saw the smile on Darien's face and already knew what the answer was.  
  
"That sounds great. You know, teasing you everyday can be quite exhausting! Hold on, can I still call you Meatball Head? I don't think I'll be able to stop calling you that completely cold-turkey."  
  
"Keep in mind that you have a lot of torturing to makeup for, you'll have to be extra nice to me for a while if you really want to be friends."  
  
"But I thought you said that we were going to start over. You know, clean slate. You can't hold my past offences against me!"  
  
"You tortured me remember! That means that I get to make up the rules of our new 'friendship'. This is going to be strictly on a trial basis so you better suck up majorly if you want this to work out."  
  
"But I really don't think I can just stop calling you Meatball Head. That name just seems to suit you so well."  
  
"Fine, if calling me Meatball Head means that much to you than I guess you can use it occasionally. But that means that I get to call you a name of my own choosing, no matter how embarrassing you think it is."  
  
"Okay I get it. I don't think I want to know what kind of a name you've picked out for me so I won't even ask."  
  
"That a boy. Oh my god! Is it really 5:00? I told my mom I'd be home at 4:30! I really have to book it Darien. I guess I'll see you tomorrow and we can start this new 'friends' thing." Serena had started to get up when Darien gently grabbed hold of her wrist.  
  
"Wait. I have a better idea. Why don't I give you a ride, it's better than you running home in the cold. You can count it as my first act of friendship, or you could call it sucking up. Besides, I was heading home anyway." With that Darien let go of Serena's wrist and started to get up as well. He then pulled on his coat and started to put on gloves.  
  
"Are you sure that you should drive in this snow? I certainly don't want to die after successfully doing the impossible task of turning a conceited jerk into a friend, even if it is only on a trial basis."  
  
"It's barely even flurrying outside, I can drive in it no problem. Anyways, what makes you think that I'm not still a conceited jerk? Even conceited jerks can be friends."  
  
"Whatever, I'm late remember! Let's hurry it up already! Pick up the pace Muffin!"  
  
"Muffin?!!!"  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED*** 


	2. The Ride Home

1 AN: Thanks to all the people who gave me such encouraging reviews. This is the second chapter of my first fanfic ever. I'm really sorry it took so long to post this, I've been really sick! Again please give me some slack for using the NA names and stuff like that. If you are wondering ""= dialogue and ''= a character's thoughts. Once again I'm continuing this story based on your responses so PLEASE REVIEW! You can also email me at Xerexs2001@hotmail.com (I love email!). Thanx for taking the time to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon than seek professional help.  
  
2 Love Found in Snow  
  
By Xerexs  
  
2.1 Chapter 2  
  
"Muffin?!!!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby Darien. Remember I get to call you anything I want and you can't complain. Now let's go, I'm late!" With that Serena grabbed Darien's hand attempting to drag him out of the arcade. It took Serena a minute before she realized that he wasn't budging. Serena then turned to face her new Muffin and found a baffled look on his face.  
  
"I'm not complaining Meatball Head. I just don't get it. How did you come up with muffin? I never really thought of myself as a muffin. Maybe a bagel or a waffle, but not a muffin."  
  
"Oh, you think you're so clever don't you? Come on, I've got to go!"  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I could even see myself as a Danish, but definitely not a muffin."  
  
"Grrrr! Can we just go already?"  
  
"Fine, let's go. But you better explain this 'muffin' thing on the way."  
  
"Whatever you want Muffin as long as it gets us moving." Serena couldn't help but giggle, Darien was so cute when he wasn't acting like a four year old.  
  
"See ya later Andrew!" Darien called at his friend who was still helping some little kids with a Sailor V video game.  
  
"Bye Andrew!" Serena waved at Andrew and grabbed Darien's hand and headed to the door that she had slammed earlier.  
  
Darien didn't resist this time and followed Serena to the door. Before he walked out the door, Darien looked back at his friend and he could see the utter confusion written on Andrew's face. Darien gave him a big goofy grin and scratched the back of his head like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
When Andrew saw the sheepish expression on his best friend's face he knew that he had finally made a move on Serena. Although Andrew had no idea what kind of move could actually get Serena to leave with Darien. 'This could either be the best thing Dare's ever done or the worst but at least he's finally taken the plunge!"  
  
"Bye you guys!" Andrew flashed a knowing smile at Darien and waved as his two friends headed out the door. 'This should be interesting.'  
  
Having successfully dragged Darien out of the arcade Serena let go of his gloved hand and immediately regretted it. 'Even with gloves on his hands are warm and feel so safe.' Trying not to shiver Serena looked around the parking lot for Darien's car even though she really had no idea what kind of a car Darien had. As soon as Serena's eyes fell on the sleek little red sports car she knew it was Darien's. It was gorgeous, bold, and enticing. 'It's just like Darien!'  
  
"Let me guess, that sleek little red sports car is yours."  
  
"Yep, how did you know that?"  
  
"Uhh, woman's intuition." Serena tried to downplay what she had said. She didn't want Darien to think that she would drool over him because of his car. Serena already drooled over him for other reasons. 'Damn it! I thought I wasn't going to make it painfully obvious that I like him! Jeez, how blonde can I be?'  
  
It was a good thing for Serena that Darien wasn't very good at interpreting the ambiguous statements of 16-year-old blondes. He wasn't sure whether Serena thinking him the sleeklittleredsportscar-type was a good thing or a bad thing. 'Is that her way of saying I'm conceited or is she hinting that my car is a turn-on? Why can't women speak a language that I can understand?' Darien tried to shrug off the dense feeling he got and took his keys out of his pocket.  
  
Darien and Serena walked the short distance to Darien's car in an eerie silence. Darien walked around to the driver's side door and unlocked his car. Serena and Darien both got into the car and buckled up while still in the unnatural silence. Darien tried to get rid of the lack of conversation as he started the car.  
  
"So why did you pick Muffin?"  
  
"Why did you pick Meatball Head?"  
  
"Never answer a question with a question. Anyways, I think it's pretty self-explanatory, I mean you do wear your hair up like that everyday and they do look very similar to a pair of meatballs. Come on just tell me already."  
  
"Alright, fine! I thought that it would only be fair that if you torture me with a food-product for a nickname than I should have the courtesy to do the same."  
  
"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But why a muffin? There are tons of 'food-products' to choose from. Why did you pick that one?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, you kinda picked your own nickname. Yesterday when I went to the arcade you were in your regular spot with your regular coffee. The only difference was that you also had a muffin, that's the first time I've seen you eat anything with your coffee. It was actually pretty amusing to watch you pick the muffin apart and get crumbs everywhere. Now I know why you stick to coffee, you destroyed more of that poor muffin than you actually ate."  
  
"All this coming from a girl who doesn't eat food but inhales it. You should definitely not be one to judge someone on their eating habits." A slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the road. 'I can't believe she actually noticed. How embarrassing!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, it was still hilarious to watch. Mr. Perfect himself was being a slob. I never thought that I would see the day!"  
  
"For your information the only reason I demolished that muffin was because it was disgusting. Andrew made me try out this new experimental muffin that he was thinking of selling. I don't even know what kind of a muffin it was; I think it might have been a mix between sludge and artichokes. I couldn't even swallow any of that disgusting thing but I had to make it look like I at least tried some of it. So I just sort of mashed it up and spread it around my plate. I was trying to spare Andrew's feelings by not letting him know how foul his creation was."  
  
"How incredibly noble of you. But how's Andrew gonna feel when he sells one of those toxic muffins to some unsuspecting customer and they don't feel the need to spare his feelings. Poor Andrew will get ripped apart by nauseous customers."  
  
"Don't worry your little meatballs off. Andrew already knows foul his muffins were. While you were spying on me you must have missed what Andrew was doing. After he saw that I ripped my muffin apart instead of eating it he tried some of it himself. I swear I think his face turned green. I don't think we have to worry about him making anymore batches of those muffins."  
  
"Poor Andrew! I hope he didn't get sick." Serena then tried to hide her face by looking out her window. Serena was now blushing at the idea of Darien knowing she was watching him. 'Great now he thinks I'm a stalker!'  
  
"Yeah, then there wouldn't be anyone to give you free hot chocolate as a reward for abusing me."  
  
"Hey! Don't forget he gives me extra marshmallows too. Plus he also gives me milkshakes when it's warm out! Anyways, anyone who gives you toxic muffins has to be a wonderful person."  
  
"Can we stop talking about those muffins already, I get nauseous whenever I think about them." Darien put one hand on his already queasy stomach; he really couldn't stand to think about those abominations that were supposed to be muffins.  
  
"I hope you remember those toxic muffins whenever I use your new nickname, maybe then we'll be even for you calling me Meatball Head."  
  
"What is this, Abuse-Darien Day? Lay off already, what happened to our truce?"  
  
"Alright, alright. There's no need to get all huffy and puffy! How do you think I felt everyday when you tormented me? You know, sometimes what you said really got to me. Whoever said 'sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me' was never tortured by Darien Shields." Serena had tried to keep her words light-hearted but they had come out more solemn than she had wanted.  
  
"Aw come on Serena, you know I never meant it. I really can't believe you ever took me seriously!" Darien still wished that Serena hadn't taken him seriously. He just liked to tease her; he never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry I brought it up; we already had this conversation in the arcade. That's why we're doing this whole 'friendship on a trial basis' thing." Serena turned to look out the window again, she would much rather look at the glittering snow than at Darien right now. 'I sound like such a baby!'  
  
The car suddenly slipped into a dead silence. The only things that could be heard were the swishing of the windshield wipers and the slight blowing sound coming from the heating vents. Darien thought that Serena might have dozed off when all of a sudden she broke, actually shattered, the silence.  
  
"Oh my god! Do you even know where I live? How do you know where you're going? I never even gave you directions!" Serena screeched all this at Darien because she was more than a little confused. Darien seemed to be going the right way, but between the snow, the rush-hour traffic, and her poor sense of direction Serena really had know idea where they were headed.  
  
"Take a deep breath Serena, it's okay! I already know where your house is. Don't you remember? I met Ray at your house for a date once. Raye had wanted me to meet all of her friends before we went out."  
  
"Phewf! Now I remember, that was the funniest day ever! You should have seen your face when you saw that I was one of Raye's friends and that it was my house that you were in."  
  
"Are you kidding? That was one of the most horrific experiences of my life! I don't know how I survived."  
  
"Jeez, that seems like forever ago. How long did you and Raye last? Weren't you guys together for like a week?"  
  
"Two weeks actually. Not that your love life is any better."  
  
"How on earth would you know? I have a great love life, no I have a fantastic love life! I've got guys approaching me from every angle. Just 'cause you're pathetic it doesn't mean the rest of us are!"  
  
"Ouch, that was harsh. Okay, fine. If your love life is so great than why don't you tell me about your plans for tomorrow night. Since you've got guys approaching you from every angle than you must have a date planned for a Saturday night."  
  
"."  
  
"I'm guessing from your silent response that you don't. Don't worry having a deplorable love life does have its advantages. You don't have any anniversaries to remember and you don't have to worry about getting dumped. It's really not that bad."  
  
"It's a sad day when Darien Shields calls your love life pathetic. Okay, so I slightly exaggerated my current love situation. But it's not like there aren't any guys interested, it's just that I'd rather gag on a spoon than be with the ones that are. Sometimes it just sucks to be me."  
  
"Serena, this is me you're talking to. The guy who barely even talks to girls let alone goes out with them."  
  
"You're right. As long as you're around I know that there will always be someone whose love life is even sadder than mine!" Serena couldn't help but giggle at the sour look on Darien's face.  
  
"Gee thanks." Darien made a pouty face and tried to look as hurt as possible.  
  
"Okay, I take it back. Just stop making that face!" Serena was now full out laughing; she had to use all of her will power to avoid snorting. It took Serena a couple of minutes to regain her composure.  
  
"What's wrong with my face? Many girls have swooned for this face, you should feel honored to be in the presence of a guy with a face like mine!" As the extremely overacted words gushed from Darien's mouth Serena was swept into another fit of giggles.  
  
"I'm sure. (giggle) That's why you don't have any plans for tomorrow, the girls are all passed out before you can ask them out!" Serena was once again engulfed in a set of giggles. 'I crack myself up.'  
  
"That's a good way to look at it. What about you, what's your excuse for not having plans on a Saturday?" Darien couldn't help but chuckle at Serena after he said that. She had finally stopped giggling and tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose deep in thought.  
  
"My excuse is that I'm so gorgeous and dead sexy guys are totally intimidated by me. I literally scare them away with my beauty." This time Serena waited until she saw Darien chuckle heartily before she started to giggle. She wanted to make sure he knew she was completely joking before she let herself give in to the temptation of giggling.  
  
Neither one realized that what they were saying was true, basically. Girls didn't literally pass out because of Darien's good looks, but they were always too busy staring at him with goo-goo eyes to actually approach him and talk to him. With Serena guys couldn't approach her because they always thought she was way out of their league. Serena and Darien were definitely an interesting pair.  
  
"So what are you really doing this Saturday. I know you couldn't possibly have no plans for tomorrow. Are you going to go out with your friends, you guys are always together."  
  
"."  
  
"You mean you don't really don't have any plans?"  
  
"No I really don't have any plans, now if you say it again I may be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Sorry, you know what I mean. I never thought a social butterfly like you could ever spend an entire Saturday alone."  
  
"For your information, the girls and I went on a major shopping excursion last weekend. I'm too broke to even think about doing something with those girls. We decided to take a break this weekend and to let our bank accounts take a much needed vacation."  
  
"If you know where to go you can actually spend an entire day having a great time without spending any money."  
  
"I didn't think that was possible!"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you know tons of ways."  
  
"Of course I do, I wrote the book on having fun without any money."  
  
"You should be so proud, but I don't think that's a great title for a book." As Serena finished her sentence Darien pulled into her driveway. It had taken them a while to get there because of the traffic but they were finally there.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Darien, maybe someday you could tell me about your secret money-free amusements." Serena grabbed the few things that she had and opened the door.  
  
"Why don't I show you? Since we both know you're free tomorrow you have no excuse to get you out of it. How about I come and pick you up tomorrow at noon and I'll show you how to have a great time even when your wallets empty?" Darien held his breath as he waited for Serena's response. Darien knew that he was risking all he had accomplished tonight, but he figured that since he had been lucky enough to get this far he might as well try.  
  
"Why would I try to get out of it? That sounds great, anything is better than being stuck in the house all day. You can even count it as your second act of our new 'friendship'. Anyways, I love surprises! I definitely never thought that I would want to spend my Saturday with Darien Shields. Today has been full of surprises, now it's your job to make sure that tomorrow has even more!" Serena stepped out of the car and into the lightly flurrying snow. "And Darien, thanks for the ride home. And I want you to know that I'm really glad we're friends now."  
  
"Me too Serena." Darien couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl who stood with the glittering snow all around her. She almost seemed almost magical. "Goodbye Serena." Darien would rather have called her his Snow Angel.  
  
"Goodbye Darien." With that Serena shut the car door and waved at Darien through the door window. After Darien waved back Serena ran up to her house. Once she was at her front door she waved again at Darien's car, which had been waiting for her in her driveway. As Serena opened her door and thought about all that had just happened she could only think one thing, 'I can't wait until tomorrow!'  
  
Darien slowly backed out of Serena's driveway wishing he could be this happy forever. He had actually done it, Serena no longer hated him and not only that they were going to spent the entire next day together. Darien could barely contain himself, the entire ride home the he just kept thinking the same thing, 'I can't wait until tomorrow!"  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED*** 


	3. The Hiccups?

1 AN: Thanks again to all the people who gave me such encouraging reviews. This is the third chapter of my first fanfic ever. I'm really sorry it took so long to post this, I've been really caught up in school stuff and all the holiday stuff. Again please give me some slack for using the NA names and stuff like that. If you are wondering "is dialogue" and 'is a character's thoughts'. Email me at Xerexs2001@hotmail.com (I love email!). Thanx for taking the time to read this, I hope you like it! : P  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon than you should get your meds refilled. (And I don't own Soup Opera Digest either)  
  
2 Love Found in Snow  
  
By Xerexs  
  
2.1 Chapter 3- The Hiccups?  
  
"Rise and shine Sweetheart." Ilene said while she gracefully walked across Serena's happy and well-kept room to the window near Serena's bed. She started to hum softly as she opened the curtains and let the bright sunshine reach Serena's bed.  
  
"Mommy!" Serena whined as she tried to block the relentless sunlight from her sleepy eyes. Serena then glanced at her pink bedside clock and groaned as she turned away from the bright sunshine. "It's ten o'clock on a Saturday! I'm not supposed to be awake for at least another four hours! Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Don't you remember Dear? You made me promise you last night that I would wake you up at ten. You wanted at least two hours to get ready before you go out with that handsome young gentleman who dropped you off last night. What did you say his name was Darling? David? Devin? Damien?"  
  
"DARIEN?!!!" Serena shrieked as she sat up in her cozy bed. She had been too sleepy to even realize that today she had plans with Darien. Once her groggy brain had made the connection she had shrieked the name of the one person who immediately filled her mind. Unfortunately Serena's poor mother thought that Serena was yelling his name at her because she had forgotten it.  
  
"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I forgot his name but there's no need to yell! Here I am taking time out of my busy day to give you a pleasant wakeup call so you don't have to wake up to a blaring alarm clock and you yell at me! You yell at your mother, the woman who raised you and has the gray hairs to prove it!"  
  
"I wasn't yelling at you Mom! And besides, you don't have gray hairs." Serena said when her mother finally stopped her tirade. "I was yelling because I completely forgot about my plans with Darien! I need to get ready! What am I going to wear?" Ilene smiled sweetly at her daughter sitting deep in concentration trying to remember every piece of clothing she owned.  
  
"You might want to bundle up dear. The snow fell all night and everything is covered in a blanket of snow. I'd say there's at least a foot of it outside! I don't want my baby girl catching a cold."  
  
"Really?" Serena jumps out of her bed to look out the window. Sure enough everything had been turned into a beautiful land of glittering snow. "Awesome! I have to get ready! Thanks for the wakeup call Mom!" Serena gave her mother a kiss on the cheek she ran out of the room thinking out loud, "What am I going to wear?!!!"  
  
Serena then went through her normal getting-ready-rituals but because she wasn't in her normal late-for-school-rush she was able to actually take her time getting ready. First she took a nice refreshing shower and then dried her hair and put it in its normal "meatball" style. After much deliberation Serena finally decided on wearing a soft beige and brown turtleneck sweater that flattered her nicely and the coziest pair of jeans she owned. Serena kept her makeup simple as always and wore white shimmer powder lightly brushed on her eyelids and a shear pink gloss on her lips.  
  
By 11:15 Serena had finished all of the rituals necessary for looking her perky-best. While Serena was looking in her full-length mirror doing a final inspection on her wardrobe choice her nose picked up the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. "I love my Mommy!" Serena gushed and ran down the stairs and into her kitchen before she had a second thought.  
  
"Your pancakes are on the table Darling." Ilene said as she saw her daughter run towards her at top-speed.  
  
"Goodie! Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite! Along with chocolate chip waffles and chocolate chip cookies and chocolate chip muffins. Or at least one particular Muffin!" Giggled Serena as she sat down to her rather generous helping of chocolate chip pancakes. Serena saw her mother give her a questioning look and quickly replied, "It's a long story!"  
  
Because Serena had a lot of time on her hands and a lot of butterflies in her stomach she ate her breakfast more slowly than usual. Still faster than any normal person's eating speed but not quite up to Serena's normal "inhaling" speed.  
  
"You must really like this young man if he's made you nervous enough that you slowdown your eating." She giggled as Serena blushed a shade of crimson Ilene had never seen on her daughter's face before.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
"What?" Ilene asked innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, I not allowed to know anything about my daughter's life. You should be thankful to have a mother as understanding as me. What other mother do you know who would send their husband on pointless errands just so he wouldn't be able to interrogate his daughter's date when he came to pick her up?"  
  
"You mean Daddy's not here?" Serena knew this was a very good thing. "Mommy have I told you recently how much I love you?" Serena got up and gave her mother another kiss on the cheek on her way to the sink to wash her dishes.  
  
"That's what I thought." Ilene said as she went back to reading her most recent issue of Soup opera Digest.  
  
Serena glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. She still had a half-hour to kill before Darien was going to pick her up. Because of her anxiousness Serena was more than a bit restless. Trying to think of something that could occupy her time, Serena suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey Mommy, do we have any muffins?"  
  
"Weren't those pancakes enough for you dear?!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to eat any right now, I just want to bring one with me. It's kinda hard to explain but I've got a plan and it's imperative that I have a muffin in order for it to work. Preferably a yummy muffin, maybe blueberry or something"  
  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it Dear. I think we've got one chocolate chip muffin left in the fridge somewhere."  
  
"No way! That's perfect!!!" Serena then opened the refrigerator to rummage through the many food products [Xerexs: hehehe, food products Do ya get it?] in search of that one elusive chocolate chip muffin. It had been the one muffin to escape Serena's mind-boggling pig-outs because her mother had the sense to hide it behind the vegetables.  
  
When Serena finally found it she took the perfect chocolate chip muffin out of the fridge and put it on the counter. She then spent the next twenty minutes trying, unsuccessfully, to wrap the muffin in plastic wrap. When Serena realized that her efforts were futile she sweetly asked her mother if she would do it for her.  
  
"Darling, plastic wrap really isn't that difficult to figure out." Ilene said as she neatly wrapped the uncooperative muffin in plastic wrap in less than thirty seconds.  
  
"It's difficult for me! Thanks Mommy." Serena kissed her mother on the cheek for the third time and grabbed a sticky-note off her refrigerator door and a pen and seated herself at the table. She then proceeded to write that she wouldn't let her mother see.  
  
"Now what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"It's all part of my plan Mom. If all goes accordingly I may come home the happiest girl in the world. Don't worry you'll be the first one to know all the gushy details but for right now you're not allowed to know what's going on."  
  
"I understand, consider my nose completely out of your business as of now. But I expect your full report as soon as you get home." Ilene couldn't help being more than a little bit curious of what her daughter had planned. 'Teenagers today are so wacky when it comes to love!'  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"He must be as anxious as you are if he's five minutes early to pick you up. He does know who you are, right? Doesn't he know that early isn't in you vocabulary?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny! Last-minute-check!" Serena was so excited she could barely contain herself but she had to make sure she looked her best for Darien. Consequently Serena performed the traditional predate-last-minute- check with her mother.  
  
"Hair?" "Check"  
  
"Clothes?" "Check"  
  
"Makeup?" "Check"  
  
"Anything in my teeth?" "Nope"  
  
"Anything on my face?" "Oops, here you go dear"  
  
Ilene then wiped the stray chocolate off of Serena's cheek. 'Wow, Serena only managed to get a little chocolate on her face today. I'm very impressed!'  
  
"Thanks Mom! Do you think you could get the door while I grab my coat and stuff?" Serena sang as she grabbed the flawlessly wrapped muffin while smiling and bouncing her way down the hallway to the family closet.  
  
Ilene smiled to herself as she went to get the door. 'I'm so relieved that now she's happy. I guess all she needed was a boy-toy of her own. Ahh, young love!'  
  
Serena opened the door and went inside the huge family walk-in closet. She took her white marshmallow-like down coat off its hanger and put it on. Serena then grabbed her pink and white striped hat and somehow fit it over her meatballs without messing up her hairdo. She grabbed her matching mittens as Serena heard her mother open the front door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino."  
  
Ilene smiled at the young man standing on in her doorway. She quietly admired his gentle deep voice and warm presence. 'Now I know why Serena is so smitten with him.'  
  
"Hello Darien, please come in. Serena will only be a moment, she's just getting her coat and gloves."  
  
Darien stepped into the Tsukino's entryway. He couldn't help but smile back at Serena's mother. She had the same happy personality as Serena. 'So that's where Serena gets it from.'  
  
"Darien!" Serena squealed as she ran down the hallway. She obviously couldn't contain her excitement. She also couldn't prevent her clumsiness. As she quickly approached Darien she suddenly tripped over herself and was sent flying through the air.  
  
Darien couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Serena take a nosedive towards him. He had been caught in this situation more than once while simply walking down the sidewalk. Being well practiced in this field Darien smoothly took one step to the side and held his arm in the direction that Serena was soaring.  
  
Expecting to hit the floor with a loud THUD like usual Serena squeezed her eyes shut. Right before her expected impact she suddenly felt herself being grasped around the waist.  
  
Ilene stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Her beautiful daughter was caught in the arms of the mysterious man who had stolen her heart. It was almost too much for her, Ilene was as known for being emotional as Serena, Ilene was almost unable to contain the tears of happiness she had for her daughter.  
  
Still smiling at the bubbly blonde in his arms Darien slowly lifted her to a standing position. His hands lingered around her waist. Darien tried to convince himself that it was because he was waiting for her to regain her balance.  
  
Serena was still a bit dazed when she realized that she was standing with Darien's arms around her waist. It took her another minute to realize that his grip on her wasn't loosening, not that she minded. She loved the strong feeling that had wrapped itself around her fragile frame. Though she was comfortable Serena wanted to understand this unexplained phenomenon.  
  
Darien saw a blush creeping on Serena's face as she came out of her daze and turned to stare at him. When Darien finally gave in to Serena's stare and looked her in the eye he recognized the questioning look she was giving him. It was then that he realized that he still held his grip around Serena's feminine waist.  
  
Serena almost whimpered as she felt Darien's secure grasp let go. It was then that Serena realized that she wasn't the only one that had been staring. She noticed that her mother's eyes had been fixed on the two of them during the entire ordeal. To Serena's surprise her mother wasn't giving her the glare of death that she had suspected. Instead, there was a pleasant smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"You kids better cut it out and get going before Mr. Tsukino comes home!" Ilene said this in a light-humored way even though Serena's father coming home too soon was a very serious prospect.  
  
"Smart thinking Mom! Later!" Serena saw the seriousness of the situation and let out a nervous giggle. She didn't want to see her dad chase Darien through the woods with a shotgun.  
  
Darien wasn't too eager about seeing Serena's father either. He knew that Mr. Tsukino would beat him with a shovel first and ask questions later. He'd rather not be around when Serena's over-protective father came home.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Tsukino." Darien said as Serena dragged him out the front door and towards his sleek-little-red-sports-car.  
  
"Whoa, slowdown Meatball Head!"  
  
"Sorry, but you know my dad. I just don't want to see you skinned alive."  
  
"Thanks I think."  
  
"So what are we gonna do first on this money-free date. I mean. uhh. not a date per se. just as friends."  
  
Seeing his opportunity Darien gently clasped Serena's arm in his.  
  
"I'd be flattered if you considered this a date Sere. Especially after all my torturing!"  
  
'Wait, he wants me to think of this as a date?!! Did he just call me Sere?!! Whoa! *BRAIN OVERLOAD*  
  
2.1.1 HICCUP  
  
"Aw sugar cookies! Now I've got the hiccups!"  
  
"Sugar cookies? That's the first time I've heard that. Sere you are too cute!"  
  
2.1.2 HICCUP  
  
Darien continued leading Serena to his car as she continued to hiccup. He couldn't help but think that she was adorable. 'They sound more like squeaks than hiccups."  
  
"Grrrrr. This is so embarrassing!"  
  
"Why? Everyone gets the hiccups."  
  
"Yeah, but not everyone squeaks like a mouse every time they get a teensy bit nervous." Serena immediately covered her mouth with her free hand. 'Dammit! I definitely wasn't suppose to say that!'  
  
Darien's eyes immediately sparkled mischievously. He saw his chance and he couldn't help but tease her at least a little bit.  
  
"Why on earth would you be nervous Sere?"  
  
2.1.3 HICCUP  
  
"When on earth did you start calling me Sere?"  
  
"You should know by now that you can't answer a question with a question. Besides, Andrew and all your other close friends call you Sere. I just thought that now that I'm you 'friend' it would be okay for me to start calling you it too. I mean we are going on a date."  
  
2.1.3.1 HICCUP!  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
AN: Sorry I had to stop there. I was going to make it one huge chapter but it would have ended up being like 30 pages long!!! I'm begging you please REVIEW it! I need feedback! Hope you liked it! : P 


End file.
